


Corazones en disputa Nygmobblepot la teleserie

by karlyvon_Crophale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlyvon_Crophale/pseuds/karlyvon_Crophale
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot ha asimilado que sera padre y también es de Ed... pero ante las traiciones del pasado su principal  deber es con su hijo y su protección  esta por encima de todo incluso de Nygma decirle podría ser una bomba de tiempo en especial si este le ha acusado de destruir lo que mas amaba, callar no es una solución a largo plazo pero mentir es un camino de posibilidades después de todo Nygma no toca a inocentes y niños solo a los que lo dañaron primero





	1. Fogant a fiam

**Author's Note:**

> los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor en este caso particularmente son una adaptación de la serie Gotham los tomo prestados para esta historia la cual es única mente de mía (sin fines de lucro)  
> ACLARACIONES
> 
> "pensamientos"
> 
> -dialogo
> 
> *recuerdos*

Son extraños los sucesos que desencadenan a otros, algunos predecibles y otros no tanto, Oswald Cobblepot definitivamente había creado una cadena de sucesos predecibles y evitables si tan solo hubiese escuchado a la razón y al corazón que trabajan en equipo y no a los celos cuando de conservar al ser amado se refiere.

Lo extraño radicaba en como esos errores por celos mal controlados que lo llevaron a matar a la bibliotecaria lo que lo orillarían a auto-protegerse con la mentira y omisión al inculpar a Butch y Tabitha pero de nada le serviría porque Ed aunque se negara a ver la verdad frente a el terminaría por descubrir lo evidente trazando un plan que lo despojaría de todo lo que tenía su buena fama como alcalde, su reino criminal incluso la profanación del cadáver de su padre por ultimo romper su corazón y casi matarlo en un muelle.

Más la cadena de sucesos no pararía habría venganza Edward Nygma pagaría por lograr lo que nadie herir su corazon y despojarlo de sus logros, eventualmente la vida le traería a Sofia Falcone y Martin pero con ellos nuevos sucesos como su alianza con Acertijo aquella parte de Ed que le mostraba cierta lealtad y admiración, una que en el pasado eran una chispa en la mirada de su jefe de gabinete que le traía calor en el alma haciéndolo sentir con la esperanza del amor.

Pero más curioso era tener al Acertijo frente a él en su renovada oficina del Iceberg lauge para matar definitivamente a Lee Thomkins.

-creo que no escuche bien tú quieres que cosa- sus labios se fruncieron queriendo retener una risa mientras sus manos enguantadas sostenían su peso contra el escritorio mientras se inclinaba contra este

-Oswald sabes bien lo que dije, Ed ha caído en una espiral de estupidez que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar

-y ¿crees que matando a Lee saldrás de eso?...ya pase por esto mi respuesta es no, puedo ayudarte en otra cosa pero en eso no, además con tu historial y Lee fuera estarías dentro de Arkham antes de que pudieras desaparecer la evidencia o con una bala en la cabeza...Ed no te ayudare a cavar tu propia tumba

Pero ante cualquier respuesta que Cobblepot pudiese esperar no imagino que un sonriente Nygma cual zorro burlón estiraría su mano para jalarlo de la corbata acercando sus rostros tanto como sus desiguales estaturas lo permitían-te niegas por mi o por Gordon? No soy estúpido Oswald tu extraña amistad con él siempre te limita y ¿para qué? el jamas retribuye tus esfuerzos

La ira podía verse en el rostro del pingüino más con una exhalación nasal y un manotazo se liberó de aquel agarre tan solo para rodear el escritorio y estar frente a frente sin muebles en medio de ellos

\- el cómo llevo mis amistades no es asunto de nadie ni siquiera tuyo, puedo encargarme de tu inconveniente con Lee, lo que le ocurra a Gordon después de eso es solo asunto mio tómalo o déjalo Ed pero, conoces mi precio a cambio me deberás un favor lo cobrare cuando me parezca conveniente y no tienes derecho a negarte

Aquella sonrisa en el de lentes solo se había agrandado mientras su mano derecha se envolvía tras los hombros del pingüino-es un trato y como todo trato debe cerrarse adecuadamente

Oswald algo incómodo por tener que reprimir sus propios nervios y sentimientos al estar tan cerca a la única persona que ha amado estiro su mano ofreciéndole para cerrar el trato pero Nygma le tomó por sorpresa al bajarla

-inútil para uno pero absoluto para dos, soy el derecho de un bebe, el privilegio del amante la máscara del hipócrita ¿Qué soy?-había pronunciado sin apartar la mirada de sus labios

el rey de Gotham en segundos había pasado de tener el entrecejo fruncido al escuchar tan obvio acertijo a tener los ojos tan abiertos como para que le doliera la cabeza cuando entendió lo que Edward Nygma veía en el tan fijamente lo que le hizo entreabrir los labios debido a la sorpresa, pero como si todo se tornara en cámara lenta pudo ver el rostro de Ed acercarse a el, sentir su aliento a suave menta golpear a su nariz mientras sus labios se unían a los propios en un suave beso que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y paralizar a sus brazos habría caído al suelo de no ser por la mano de Nygma que lo sujetaba de la cintura firme pero sin llegar a lastimar creando preguntas que se perdían en lo profundo de su mente mientras lentamente respondía a ese beso que iniciaba lento y tierno pero se tornaba fiero y demandante

"cuando le había sujetado de la cintura"

"en que momento esa mano paso a envolverlo en un abrazo"

"porque mis pies ya no tocan el suelo"

"cuando fue que sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de Ed"

Oswald había cerrado sus ojos permitiendo que las sensaciones de ese beso lo embriagaran temía abrir los ojos y que nada fuese real, pero el aire se les agotaba orillándonos a separarse podía sentir la frente de Nygma contra la suya y con solo una fracción de segundo una ligera pero exigente mordida en sus labios fue suficiente para que un nuevo beso se hiciera presente, Edward por su parte abrazaba a Cobblepot por la cintura cargándolo, un intento para acercarlo y con su otra mano sujetaba su cabeza sus dedos enguantados se perdían en aquel cabello obscuro como las noches de Gotham, mas sus pies avanzaban hacia el sofá de piel donde la gravedad y la poca visión hicieron su tarea dejándolos a ambos recostados.

Oswald apresado entre aquel mueble y el propio Ed más ese tropiezo seria suficiente para alejarlo de aquel éxtasis provocado por los labios de Nygma, puesto que su pierna se habia lastimado en la caída, con sus manos frenaba un nuevo intento de beso-Ed qué diablos significa esto tú en el muelle.. Apártate Edward!!!

Mas el nombrado lejos de alejarse termino por pegársele más hasta estar recostado sobre el con sus manos en las caderas del pingüino y su cara frotándose desde la curvatura de su cuello a la mejilla para terminar mordiéndole suavemente la oreja izquierda- Oswald no creas todas las palabras que Ed dice cuando se enoja solo sabe decir sentimentalismos yo tomo lo que quiero lo disfruto a mi manera-dijo mientras su nariz aspiraba el aroma de aquel cuerpo bajo del suyo

*la vida solo te da un verdadero amor Oswald...cuando lo encuentres ve hacia el*

En ese momento para Cobblepot la voz de su madre era un eco constante taladrando su mente mientras sus manos que intentaron apartar ahora temblaban mientras la dulce voz repetía aquella frase una y otra vez mas impulsado por ese consejo del pasado sujeto a Nygma de la cabeza buscando su mirada y encontrándola penetrante obscura y necesitada tan solo eso basto para ceder a sus propios sentimientos permitiéndoles a ambos volver a disfrutar de besos tan fuertes como el primero.

Pero Acertijo quería más y lo obtendría porque con Ed eclipsado con Lee sabia lo que ocurriría si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad que el mismo habia creado, matar a la doc nunca fue su plan pero si la escusa para estar a solas con el rey de Gotham.

Si tan solo Ed no se negara a ver sus propios sentimientos la mejor parte de el mismo no tendría que interceder antes que la ceguera momentánea afectara a su otra mitad, pero el no era Ed era Acertijo astuto hábil decidido un genio de pies a cabeza que tomaría lo que quería aun sin la dulzura que solo su versión sentimental podía dar.

Acertijo en medio de los besos había bajado un pie del sofá para luego subir sus manos al pecho de Oswald tomando sus ropas y jalándolas a los lados, algunos botones salieron volando eso poco le importaba pero sentir a Cobblepot temblar y cortar el beso le hizo acallar cualquier queja que pudiera obtener con una suave mordida en los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel expuesta llendo a lugares diferentes una deslizándose hasta apresarle una mano y la otra dentro de aquellos pantalones con algo de dificultad, lo admitía el rey de Gotham sabia vestirse de forma muy elegante y ahora maldecía a esa ropa tan molesta pero eso no era nada que sus hábiles dedos no pudiesen solucionar.

Pronto en medio de besos una sonrisa se posaba en su cara cuando su mano había apresado el miembro ya duro de Oswald al que no tardaría en atender, podía sentirlo removerse debajo suyo y acallando gemidos con suaves suspiros más tubo un

momento de asombro y desconcierto al sentir la única mano libre del pingüino moviéndose torpe y temblorosa contra su ropa para deslizarse sobre su abdomen

Llegando a imitar sus acciones con una clara diferencia sus movimientos eran más suaves como si con cada movimiento fuera con la intención de grabar en su mente la sensación de explorarlo con el solo toque de su mano, casi sin darse cuenta Acertijo fue igualando los movimientos de Oswald mientras lentamente se recostaba sobre el provocando fricciones entre ambos miembros retirando por voluntad su mano permitiéndose a Cobblepot ser quien masturbe a ambos, mas sus caderas se movían solas enviándole oleadas de placer a ambos con un pensamiento unico al acallar los intentos de Ed por tomar el control de su mente y cuerpo

"curioso...sus manos son suaves y cálidas"

Oswald por su parte observaba maravillado las reacciones de Nygma llegando incluso a tener nublados los ojos sin poder saber si era por el placer que lo inundaba o por su conmovido corazón al ver a la persona que amaba disfrutar del contacto con su cuerpo y era el impulso que necesitaba para reaccionar mover su mano al compás que Ed se frotaba contra él mientras trataba de no hacer ruido porque lo único que le daba más placer del que ya tenía era escuchar los gemidos de Edward.

O eso fue hasta que el de lentes alejo su mano retirándose lentamente hasta lograr sentarse en el sofá guiándole a hacer lo mismo terminando por retirarle los zapatos algo que sacaría una ligera sonrisa puesto que no solo le retiraría el calzado la verdadera razón fue cuando Acertijo acariciaba su pierna lastimada siendo tan diferente a cuando Sofia Falcone le había masajeado, porque justo en ese instante su instinto no ponía alarmas de desconfianza, era como si esa pierna que le hizo sufrir burlas y el menosprecio por tantos fuese en ese instante algo para ser admirado, y asi como sus zapatos su vestimenta de la cadera hacia abajo se encontraba lejos de su piel, algo que le había avergonzado pero no era el momento para ello por lo que pronto sus movimientos lo guiaron a estar sobre Ed con las piernas flexionadas.

Podia sentir las manos de Nygma sobre su trasero apretándolo sentándole sobre sus piernas y su lengua recorrer de su clavícula al cuello mordiendo y succionando sin duda dejaría marcas pero las llevaría con orgullo, Oswald le había acercado más a el abrazándole tras el cuello comenzó a mover sus caderas provocando que sus miembros se frotaran nunca se cansaría de esa sensación pero no imagino que sus propios movimientos le darían una nueva ala de placer al sentir la dureza de Ed presionarse entre sus nalgas haciéndolo gemir por primera vez en la noche reafirmándose lo real del momento.

Pero el dueño de ese gemido no tenía suficiente había comenzado a preparar a Oswald fascinándose al sentir el calor en sus dedos y lo apretado que se mostraba guardando cada detalle en su memoria quizás hasta torture a Edward al presumirle lo bien que estuvo con el pingüino en sus brazos pero con un deseo en los labios mientras aun luchaba por mantener a Ed dormido en su mente

-Oswald di mi nombre

El rey de Gotham habia buscado su mirada al escuchar esa voz profunda y demandante para colocar un beso fugaz en su frente para terminar recargándole la propia

-Ed duerme aquí... a diferencia de Lee yo puedo verte... Acertijo

Ese momento habría quedado grabado en ambos se reconocían el uno al otro algo que ciertamente les encantaba, las caricias los besos las embestidas lentas que se tornaban violentas, el placer del que eran presas, estos recuerdos golpeaban la mente Oswald Cobblepot cada dia de la última semana que habia entrado a su oficina le arrancaban una sonrisa, le era difícil no ver ese sofá y rememorar el momento en que gritaba de placer, saber que estuvo en los brazos de Edward Nygma su Acertijo lo hacia completamente feliz o eso fue hasta que Victor Zsasz cruzo la entrada con manos en alto anunciando que venía en paz

-tu si que tienes agallas para venir ante mi Victor


	2. zárt ajtók mögött

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acertijo ha disfrutado una noche entera con Oswald pero finalmente le cede el control a Ed, y nuevo plan en camino se requiere la ayuda de Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES
> 
> los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoria pertenesen a su respectivo autor y a la serie Gotham yo solo los he tomado prestados para la realizacion de esta historia la cual es completamente sacada de mi cabeza.  
> "pensamientos"
> 
> -dialogo
> 
> * recuerdos*

Era un amanecer diferente en Gotham y solo un par de ojos podia apreciarlo tras el vidrio del ventanal circular de aquella oficina que ya filtraba los primeros rayos del sol a la par de que el dueño de aquella mirada observadora terminaba de abotonar su camisa una que reposo en el suelo durante toda la noche, mientras en esa misma estancia una gran sabana de color plateado yacía bajo un cuerpo completamente desnudo tan solo envuelto por esa misma tela bajo suyo, realmente se habia asombrado al descubrir que la oficina guardaba un gabinete para las ocaciones donde el dormilón quisiera trasnochar queriendo indagar poco en las causas de porque hacerlo en ese lugar y no en su hogar.

Acertijo se retiro de aquella ventana para caminar hacia un Oswald Cobblepot a quien veía con completa admiración con un único pensamiento en mente.

“quien diría que el rey de Gotham podía verse tan frágil e inocente al dormir”

-si no fueras tan estúpido Ed esto sería algo de todos los días- había dicho mientras se inclinaba estirando sus brazos para cargar y colocar sobre el sofá a Cobblepot sin dejar de ver aquel rostro tranquilo y las marcas en su cuello complacido una marcada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-curioso…estas marcas son mejores que las que obtuvo Kristen Kringle…me agradan

El de lentes habia sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón una nota doblada a la mitad dirigida al pequeño durmiente colocándola sobre aquella mini mesa a juego con el sofá que tan solo la noche anterior habia cambiado de ubicación en almenos 4 ocaciones, depositándola sobre una bandeja de comida para después retroceder y hacer una pequeña pero elegante reverencia a Oswald quien estando en sus sueños no vería aquella muestra única de respeto entre otras cosas, tras la cual dio media vuelta y dos pasos hacia la salida cuando cedió el control a Edward Nygma quien desde hacía horas habia luchado por salir de la obscura jaula en su mente.

Quien al recuperar el control de su cuerpo se tambaleo por pocos segundos mientras una punzada en su cabeza se hacía presente más al percatarse de lo lujoso de su entorno dio un giro quedando con el entrecejo fruncido y paralizado de cuerpo entero al ver a la persona en ese obscuro mueble

-Owald?-sin darse cuenta camino hacia el nombrado lentamente y con un naciente temblor que aumentaba a la par que se acercaba, más paro en seco cuando noto la escases de ropa en el hombre dormido y un jadeo salio de sus labios al ver los chupetones y mordidas en la piel expuesta del mismo

-tuviste sexo… con quién?- su voz habia saliendo como un susurro pero podia percibirse como asombrado con tintes de enojo mas no tardo en verse asi mismo o al suelo donde no muy lejos su mirada encontraría su distintivo saco verde junto a los pantalones de Oswald

-Nn-no- su cabeza pasaba de moverse en dirección a su saco a Oswald y de Oswald a si mismo sin parar notando su cremallera abierta a la cual tras no poder negar lo obvio cerro para en solo 2 pasos largos tomar su saco acomodándolo en si mismo y caminar atolondrado hacia la puerta al notar como el exalcalde se removía en el sofá tropezando con sus propios pies y golpeándose la nariz con la puerta teniendo que contener un quejido para salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar sin mirar hacia atrás deseando llegar cuanto antes a los Narrows sin tener que toparse a Lee, tenía una seria conversación consigo mismo.

En su pronta huida ni siquiera habia comprobado si Oswald en su profundo dormir solo se encontraba poniéndose más cómodo o si en realidad se eestaba despertado, lo cierto era que Cobblepot recobraba el sentido más este vendría de golpe al escuchar el portazo haciéndolo sentarse de inmediato y de esa misma manera había saltado de la cama al sentir una dolorosa punzada en sus caderas y nalgas.

Lo que le haría perder la única tela que lo protegía de la desnudez para inmediatamente masajear suavemente sus glúteos mientras los recuerdos de la noche y madrugada lo azotaban tornando rojo a su rostro al sentir un líquido espeso resbalar por sus piernas y la obvia falta de ropa en su cuerpo, algo que le orillo a volver a envolverse en aquella sabana.

Casi habia tropezado con la mesa junto al sofá más al ver la nota con su nombre en el se inclinó con un gesto de dolor en el rostro al parecer inclinarse o sentarse era algo doloroso de hacer pero al desdoblar aquel trozo de papel una tierna sonrisa se hacía presente compitiendo únicamente con un brillo dulzón en su mirada.

Habia colocado ese papel en el vacío sofá mas al hacerlo noto que la sabana con la que cubría su desnudez en realidad no era la única prenda en el, puesto que en su muñeca izquierda la corbata de Edward Nygma yacía atada

-ohh allí estabas-una leve risa escapaba de su boca mientras negaba con su cara a la par que retiraba aquella prenda que habia dejado una visible marca seguramente su otra muñeca estaría en las mismas condiciones

*se encontraba boca arriba respirando agitadamente habia llevado una mano a su frente para retirar el sudor de ella mientras trataba de recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo, jamas se habría imaginado que Acertijo le haría cabalgarlo hasta correrse dos veces seguidas siendo la más reciente en el suelo donde los cojines del sofá serian aliados para la espalda del más alto quien le tenía sujetado de ambas manos con las propias unidos no solo por la placentera unión que experimentaban también por el enlace de sus manos.

Para el pingüino era un brincoteo que lastimaba a su pierna pero si era honesto consigo mismo ese dolor lo pasaría mil veces y un millón más si ese era el costo por estar con Ed, pero era algo que su propio cuerpo decidió ignorar cuando cada sentón que daba en el miembro de aquel hombre bajo el daba oleadas de placer haciéndolo cabalgar sin poder detenerse, por momentos meneaba en círculos sus caderas mientras que su culo apresaba al duro falo de Acertijo lo cual provocaba que el propio Nygma aun estando recostado se moviera envistiéndole aún más rudo de lo que ya lo hacía provocando que la espalda de Oswald se arqueara de placer.

Cobblepot podía sentir a su piel erizarse mientras su propia corrida salía manchando el abdomen de Acertijo justo en el momento en que su duro miembro golpeaba ese punto que solo placer le proporcionaba mientras un sonoro gemido inundaba la habitación, mas solo unos segundos después recibió en su interior el espeso y caliente semen de Nygma haciéndolo temblar mientras el agarre de sus manos se intensificaba.

Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba recostado y recuperando el aliento mientras el genio con un fuerte amor por el color verde hacia exactamente lo mismo con una única diferencia en lugar de limpiar el sudor que inundaba su frente su mano derecha acariciaba una pierna de Oswald y la otra se deslizaba por el suelo para alcanzar su propia corbata

-alguna vez me disculpe por haberte amarrado a ese auto?- al escuchar la voz de Nygma el rostro extasiado del pingüino había cambiado a uno de completo desconcierto.

.Por supuesto que no, creo que recordaría si lo hubieses hecho-el rey de Gotham colocaba sus manos en el suelo impulsándose para poder sentarse mas no espero ver de la misma forma al Acertijo sentado frente a él con una sonrisa mientras retiraba en sus manos aquella corbata que en un inicio lucho por quitar.

-entonces es tiempo de enmendar eso- aquella sonrisa tan solo se ensanchaba más mientras que la cabeza de Oswald se inclinaba de lado derecho, ese era el inicio de una nueva ronda de sexo duro contra la mini mesa con un Oswald Cobblepot atado de manos tras la espalda y recostado boca abajo contra aquella mesa*

El solo recuerdo le hacía estremecerse por lo que tras un suspiro abrió la bandeja revelando un platillo que en su opinión era difícil de superar pero una punzada de tristeza y alegría golpeaba su pecho porque en el pasado matar a Isabella le había alejado de Edward, que sería ahora que cedió a sus sentimientos por Nygma y termino en brazos del Acertijo sin tener la más mínima aceptación por parte de Ed, junto a la comida un jugo quizás de naranja, te de manzanilla y unas pastillas.

Sus ojos habían buscado la nota entreabierta en el sofá mirándole como si fuese el propio Acertijo el que estuviese allí-y Ed es el sentimental?...Yo use ese sistema para liberarte

Oswald

Disfruta una autentica comida digna de un paladar que conoce lo real y para acompañar un poco de te, no olvides las medicinas las necesitarás créeme si no las tomas lo vere, tu ropa de repuesto está en el escritorio úsalas pronto.

Atte: Ariddler

Aquella nota permanecio en el bolsillo de Cobblepot por el resto del día incluso después de que llegara a su casa y se duchara la nota cambiaría a un nuevo bolsillo manteniéndose cerca de su destinatario, pero su hogar no era la única parada, no el ultimo lugar antes de reposar en el buró a lado de la cama junto la corbata, era sin dudas el DGPC dado que el rey de Gotham tendría una larga charla con Gordon a puerta cerrada, eliminaría a Lee del camino de Edward sin llegar nunca a lastimarla y para ello era necesario hablar con su viejo amigo James Gordon o como el prefería decirle “Jim”.


	3. felfedezések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed descubre lo ue es estar atrapado en su propia mente mientras sus memorias lo lastiman y quizas lo confundan

Edward Nygma quien tras salir huyendo del Iceberg launge había regresado a los Narrows haciendo una parada en un bazar tras verse entero por la ventanilla del mismo llevando consigo un espejo de cuerpo entero, pero a diferencia de otras ocaciones intentó fervientemente no encontrarse con la Doc y pese a todo pronóstico lográndolo exitosa mente.

Mas al encontrarse solo en su alcoba frente aquella nueva adquisición comenzó a gritarle a su propio reflejo, llamaba con desespero a su otro yo pero pese a sus gritos que duraron almenos tres horas este nunca apareció, frustrado se recostó en la cama llevando sus manos a su rostro frotándolo fuertemente perdiendo los lentes en el proceso.

Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Lee sobre el deseo de hacer algo significativo un cambio en el lugar pero después de eso solo se retiró a dormir, luego su peculiar sueño, era como estar en una habitación obscura paredes heladas sin ninguna puerta para salir y no hacer más que caminar hasta cansarse pero al sentarse en el suelo descubrir que este era tibio y húmedo muy húmedo lo que le obligaría a ponerse nuevamente de pie, el agua inundando aquel cuarto sin salida, la desesperación corroyéndole enteramente mientras su cuerpo quedaba sumergido en el agua que rápidamente había aumentado su nivel.

Pero lo curioso era que la desesperación se tornó confusión, no solo estaba atrapado en un cuarto de paredes heladas con agua inundándolo, lo peculiar radicaba en que podía respirar bajo el agua, una voz le llamaba pidiéndole se calmara que todo estaría bien de un segundo a otro habría una esfera de luz celeste frente a el de allí provenía esa voz, el conocía esa voz la pregunta era de donde se escuchaba tan lejana aun cuando eso estaba cerca.

Extendería sus manos para tocar esa esfera que de ratos parecía desaparecer pero nunca lo lograría alcanzarla, era como tener una barrera invisible quizás eso distorsionaba el sonido o solo era el agua no lo sabía con exactitud.

Lo cierto es que Ed solo tenía esos recuerdos intentar desesperada mente alcanzar algo y nunca conseguirlo o eso fue hasta que el objeto de su lucha desapareció tan solo para encontrarse así mismo con la bragueta baja sin su saco verde en la oficina de un muy desnudo Oswald, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras se ponía de pie no sin antes volver a colocarse sus lentes y así poder acercarse al espejo viéndose atreves del reflejo muy detenidamente.

-HIJO DE PERRA- en ese instante lo entendió todo el tiempo o almenos una gran parte de la noche el habia luchado por recobrar el control de su propio cuerpo, Acertijo le hizo exactamente lo que el durante toda su vida le hizo en especial tras ser descongelado, mantenerlo preso en su mente, la diferencia el agua el jamas trato de ahogarlo tan solo lo mantuvo atrapado.

Mas al ver su reflejo no pudo evitar notar que dos cosas evidentes faltaban su bombín y su corbata, la ausencia de esos objetos le hizo boquear en repetidas ocaciones.

-fantástico ahora le dejas recuerdos, que ahora me falta un calcetín o acaso le dejaste mis calzones-con la sola idea sus ojos observaban con exhaustiva atención a su reflejo entretanto sus manos se movían con desesperación arrebatando el saco, los zapatos inhalando nervioso al ver los dos calcetines puestos pero pronto se miraría a través del espejo y negaría con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras retiraba el cinturón junto al botón seguido de abrir la bragueta hasta lograr bajar sus pantalones a los tobillos

Había respirado aliviado al ver en sí mismo esa prenda pero una idea cruzo su cabeza por lo que decidió desabotonarse la camisa

-no la rompiste ¿o si?

Mas la misma había caído al suelo ya sin importar si estaba dañada o no, unos segundos basto para ver algo…unas manchas en su abdomen por lo cual bajo la cabeza tratando de ver ese rastro de manchas la mayoría ya se encontraban secas creando una especie de capa semi blancosa otras aun húmedas que habían sido retiradas por la camisa lo cual verificaría momentos después con una sola idea en mente

“es de Oswald… si fuera mío habría sido retirado…esto es más un…trofeo pasajero”

Ese día Edward Nygma se había tomado una ducha larga no tanto en el esmero de su limpieza era por estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, cada que la esponja se restregaba en su piel el recuerdo de Oswald Cobblepot venia a su mente, pero estos no eran los de la noche anterior, absolutamente no las memorias que le llegaban eran previos a convertirse en el Acertijo, incluso le aturdieron cuando recordaba ese dia en el muelle por un momento tuvo que recargar su frente en la pared mientras el agua continuaba cayendo.

Sus manos hechas puño mientras ese único momento parecía bucle en su mente, lo cierto es que habría continuado en esa posición de no ser porque por un momento se permitió imaginar al rey de Gotham bajo el, algo que le sorprendería y seria lo que le impulsaría a salir de la ducha mas no seria la única vez que esa imagen volveria a el.

Pasaron almenos dos semanas tiempo en el cual habría evitado todo contacto con Lee incluso se alejó de los Narrows desapareciendo por completo del lugar, regreso a su antiguo apartamento solo por unos días o eso fue hasta que encontró una casa un tanto discreta la cual le permitía moverse en Gotham y ver a Oswald por unos segundos cuando este salía o regresaba a su hogar, sus propios sentimientos lo asfixiaban aun lo odiaba por lo de Isabella pero innegablemente le dolía recordar que disparo contra el reviviendo ese dolor que le embargo también le recordó cuanto le había extrañado, pero cuando la ira le inundaba sabia porque realizó eso en primer lugar y después la confusión se decía a si mismo “nunca perdonare al maldito” tan solo no esperaba que en esos segundos del día que lo veía a través de la obscuridad de su habitación con ayuda de binoculares una sonrisa de alegría se hiciera presente.

Durante esas dos semanas nunca intento acercarse a Oswald al menos no más de lo que su nueva residencia le permitía, pero eso cambio cuando el auto que usualmente transportaba al pingüino era conducido por Victor Zsasz. Algo que le haría retroceder de su lugar y salir corriendo de la casa hasta poder entrar a su auto.

Una vez que las llaves estuvieron colocadas y prendió el motor una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le haría cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, pero eso no le detendría el auto iniciaría su marcha por la fría y obscura autopista sin detenerse aun cuando ya pudiese vislumbrar el auto conducido por el sicario de la mafia.

-Que lindo yo lo convierto en mi amante y tu lo rescatas... eso si es un avance- Edward Nygma casi había frenado en seco al escuchar a su otro yo hablar, pronto lo miraría por el espejo retrovisor en el asiento trasero sonriente sin apartar la vista del auto que perseguía-se bueno y continua persiguiendo a ese calvo traidor sabes bien que soy celoso y protector con lo que me pertenece

Continuara…


	4. Idegen dolgok a folyamatban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald lidia con los capos de Sofia sin saber que es Observado a la distancia incluso en su propio hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los personajes de no son de mi autoria le pertenecen a su correspondiente autor en este caso yo los he tomado de la serie Gotham para esta historia (la cual es completamente mía sin fines de lucro)  
> Aclaraciones
> 
> -Dialogo
> 
> "pensamientos"
> 
> *recuerdos*

Oswald Cobblepot rey de Gotham había pasado una semana entera persiguiendo a los capos de Sofia algunos se habían escondido muy bien, otros irían a el buscando el perdón y quizás una nueva alianza con la promesa de lealtad a cambio de sus vidas otros simplemente le habían declarado guerra y es que aun con la muerte de Falcone no aceptaban al temido pingüino como su líder eran principalmente estos los que le generaban dolores de cabeza.

Lo cierto era que hacía ya dos semanas habia tenido una larga charla con James Gordon donde al final logro obtener absolución y reunificación oficial por crímenes no cometidos en especial la supuesta muerte de Martin algo que los Gothamitas tomarían como la verdadera causa tras su comportamiento antes de desaparecer y perder su puesto como alcalde, sin dudas ahora tenía el apoyo de la ciudadanía la cual habia creado una larga lista de rumores algunos demaciado fantasiosos ó dramáticos lo suficiente como para creer nuevamente en Oswald.

Por lo que estos capos habían visto su oportunidad de destronar al rey en una serie de asaltos a bodegas y casas de seguridad, cosas en las que no podia confiarle a Jim, y tener a Victor Zsazs frente a él con las manos en el aire colocándose de rodillas lo hizo sudar frio, el sicario no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas por lo cual nunca imagino verlo haciendo algo asi y menos para él, pero más extraño fue ver como como cargaba su propia arma extendiéndosela, habia visto eso solo una vez cuando era el chico de la sombrilla, un juramento a la mafia no era como otros no era usual ver a un mafioso genuinamente arrepentido jurando lealtad mientras cede su arma y con ella su honor y destino al rey, no lo usual era pedir clemencia por cobardía pero ciertamente estaba de humor para lo verdadero.

-fuiste engañado por Sofia al igual que yo...necesitas a alguien para mantener orden entre los capos que aún son leales a los Falcone yo necesito un jefe, si me aceptas de regreso mi arma solo obedecerá tus ordenes....y honestamente no superar el pasado no es sano- Cobblepot habia tomado el arma y retirado solo una bala para devolverla a su dueño sosteniéndola frente al arrodillado.

-sabes puedo vivir con aquellos que me temen el temor crea respeto pero es la primera vez desde que asumí al poder que alguien hace lo que solo Don Falcone obtenía...soy fanático del codigo siempre seré un criminal honesto...pero si me traicionas de nuevo esta bala estará en tu cabeza-Cobblepot se habia inclinado para besar la cabeza de Victor el cual habia sonreído y posteriormente puesto de pie guardando su arma.

-es lo justo ohh por cierto intercepte a dos cabecillas rebeldes tus cosas deberían ya estar de regreso y esto-el ahora perdonado sicario habia sacado de su saco una invitación cediéndosela a su de nuevo jefe quien al leer que dentro de tres dias se efectuaría una gala por motivos de caridad le hizo sonreir cual gato de Cheshire

esto solo era una oportunidad para mantener la simpatía de los Gothamitas era algo que no podia perderse.

\- dices que interceptaste a estos capos...llévame con ellos

Eran esas palabras las que los habían conducido a ese momento en unas bodegas cercanas al muelle donde las chicas de Zsasz ya tenían atados a 2 hombres, Oswald por su parte habia dado un discurso de los viejos y nuevos tiempos expresando que el perdón y la piedad distintas entre si pueden ser una si existe miedo lealtad y respeto lo suficiente de alguna si se expresa en palabras.

Pero todo dio un giro cuando alguno de los sujetos habia optado por un lapsus de valentía ó estupidez y con la misma cuerda que apresaba a sus muñecas tomar a Cobblepot por rehén casi ahorcándolo en el proceso, ante eso Victor prometió con una señal de sus manos ponerle una bala en la cabeza a ese capo solo que no espero que en segundos Oswald hiciera uso de una navaja oculta en su traje y se defendiera con ella al lograr clavarla en un costado por lo cual su mano pronto se vio empapada de sangre ajena a la propia generando una oportunidad al sicario para cumplir su promesa de meterle la bala mientras el rey de Gotham recuperaba el aliento tosiendo un poco en el proceso a la par que su mano libre masajeaba la zona afectada.

-Victor se acabó la diplomacia termina con el que sobra y limpia este lugar- con solo aquellas palabras un par de disparos se escucharon terminando con los últimos seguidores de Falcone, Oswald había avanzado solo unos pasos cuando sorbió con la nariz la cual termino manchando al restregarle la mano ensangrentada, el solo olor le había mareado y de no ser por Zsasz habría terminado en el suelo, solo un segundo y la obscuridad lo termino consumiendo algo que termino por extrañar a su ahora guardián.

Tan solo dos palabras y habían sido sus chicas quien se encargaran de la última orden del jefe mientras el lo llevaba en brazos al auto el cual también conduciría hasta la mansión Van Dahl.

El camino habría sido un tanto largo de no ser por su conductor que la mayor parte del tiempo acelero pero a tan solo unas millas antes de llegar Oswald había recobrado el sentido y habría sido el propio Victor quien le explicaría lo ocurrido mientras se limpiaba el rostro con ayuda de su pañuelo y agua olvidada por su chofer, el olor metálico de la sangre seguía impregnado en su rostro y eso realmente le estaba asqueando.

-bueno de todas formas tengo que llegar temprano a casa tendré visita y hay que ser buen anfitrión

-Jefe seguro que no desea que lo revise un doctor

-No es necesario Victor simples gajes del oficio si fuese algo sin motivo tendrías mi permiso hasta ese día no hay nada que descanso y un té no alivie

Zsasz tan solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo manejando hasta llegar al hogar de Cobblepot a quien ayudaría a bajar y seguiría hasta que este estuviese en su recibidor con Olga preparándole un té de jengibre, era curioso en el pasado él sirvió uno igual para Nygma por una situación parecida a la que recién experimento.

Peculiar era como sus pensamientos terminaban por siempre dirigirse a Nygma como si el acaparara todo lo que le ocurre en el día a día, tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera noto a Olga colocándole aquella bebida frente a el, sus pensamientos solo se vieron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono sonó una llamada que la propia rubia atendería, para ella solo sinónimo de la cena deberá servirse pronto para Oswald apresurarse a un baño o de lo contrario su visita le vería la ropa manchada de sangre.

Cobblepot ni siquiera había tomado un sorbo de su te, ahora era más importante un baño, por ello al entrar a su propia alcoba no había reparado en el balcón abierto o la suave brisa que esto conllevaba, se había apresurado a despojarse de saco y corbata una muda de ropa eso era lo que necesitaba, el tiempo estaba en su contra amaba la puntualidad debía respetarla por lo cual apenas encontró lo que buscaba lo dejo sobre la cama se adentró en el baño de donde no salio hasta estar completamente limpio, si era honesto amaba los baños prolongados disfrutaba relajarse en la tina pero eso sería para otra ocasión, con gotas resbalando por su cuello y envuelto en su bata una que caería al suelo reposando allí mientras se vestía o peinaba, no mucho después de eso saldría de su alcoba sin mirar atrás.

Quisas eso era lo que no le hizo reparar en la sombra que se colaba de entre las cortinas o la idea arraigada de que la mansión en si era su hogar y su habitación su refugio lo que haría inadvertida a la presencia que nunca le aparto la mirada, una que se mantenía oculta y habría sacado su arma apuntado a su visita al ver que se trataba de Jim Gordon quien a diferencia de otras ocaciones se mostraba amable y sonriente ante el pingüino.

Continuara...


	5. az árnyékban vigyázok rád

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed es molestado por Riddler, presencia nuevas marcas y conversaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor, en este caso son de la adaptación para la serie Gotham yo tan solo los he tomado prestados para la realización de esta historia (la cual es completamente mía)  
> Aclaraciones  
> -dialogo
> 
> "pensamiento"
> 
> *recuerdo*

Si alguna vez has experimentado la ira misma corroerte de punta a punta haciendo temblar a tus manos mientras parecieran volverse de piedra al estrujar algún objeto y odiar a tu reflejo maldiciendo lo que consideras tu más grande error entonces quizás puedas darte una idea del cómo se sintió Edward Nygma al mirar por el retrovisor a su otro yo sonriente cual zorro mostrando su dentadura sentado con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos descansando en el respaldo del asiento

-aahg quita esa cara y avanza Oswald podría necesitar nuestra ayuda- tan solo la mension del rey de Gotham fue suficiente para hacer que Ed volviera a poner el auto en marcha, en un segundo la imagen mental de Cobblepot siendo torturado por Zsasz en su propia casa era el impulso que su cuerpo nesecito para seguir con la idea de ir tras Victor pero a solo unos metros de donde había estado detenido se desvió del camino girando a la derecha provocando una sonrisa aún más grande en el Acertijo

-buen chico nada como un atajo para estas situaciones pero no olvides que ese paso solo te permite llega al jardín

-Callate!! Eres un maldito infeliz por tu culpa tuve que irme de los Narrows no puedo ni ver a Lee a la cara mucho menos enfrentarlo a el porque aun veo las marcas en su cuello, es un recuerdo que me persigue cada mañana solo por saber que están allí- Ed no pudo reparar en las reacciones de su reflejo por estar concentrado en llegar a la puerta oculta por la colina misma, una que en cuestión de minutos dirije a quien la conoce al interior del jardín siendo un par de arbustos los fieles guardias de aquel acceso el único inconveniente era entrar al interior de la mansión Van Dahl sin ser visto del todo.

Pero eso solo era una verdad para quien no explora su entorno algo que sin duda no era el caso de Edward Nygma puesto que en el pasado haciendo uso de su

puesto como jefe de gabinete del Alcalde de Gotham se dio a la misión de explorar la mansión para asegurarse de que esta conservara la historia heredada a Cobblepot pero conservándose en perfectas condiciones algo que le llevaría a descubrir ciertos pasajes ocultos en la mansión dentro y fuera de esta, en su momento le había fascinado y almacenado en su memoria cada uno de los accesos secretos para el día en que Oswald necesitara un plan de contingencia, sin embargo Acertijo puso los ojos en blanco con un marcado fastidio al escuchar su replica

-y aun asi estas dirigiéndote en su ayuda...admítelo Ed solo estas celoso porque lo tuve primero entre mis brazos después de todo lo que quiero yo lo quieres tu solo tu sentimentalismo e idealización son la diferencia es tan obvia que solo un estúpido no la notaria...niégalo o ciégate eso no cambia el hecho de que ambos sabemos que es lo que sentimos por Oswald...mmm solo decir su nombre me hace estremecer, sabes aun con la pierna lastimada posee una gran flexibilidad es capaz de ignorar todo el dolor que una posición le provoca con tal de otorgar o recibir las delicias del sexo.. tengo que admitirlo los chupetones en Ossy son mejores que las que le provocaste a Kringle al matarla

Si Edward Nygma alguna vez estuvo apunto de perder los dientes sin duda seria esta ocasión, donde su mandíbula cerrada ejercía fuerza lastimando molares y encías tal vez era una lucha de sensaciones dado que cada palabra de su otro yo era una puñalada pero al mismo tiempo una oleada de éxtasis capaz de hacerlo suspirar mientras su piel se erizaba a la par que sus pupilas se dilataban más se aferraba al recuerdo de una doctora tratando de bloquear imágenes mentales guiadas por aquella voz igual a la propia sin éxito alguno.

-Oswald su nombre es Oswald no Ossy... y no te equivoques si hago esto es para terminar con esto de una vez, usaste mi cuerpo para estar con el ahora usare mi conciencia para terminar lo que sea que iniciaste no creas que olvido lo que le hizo a Isabella y con esta absurda intervención solo lo has empeorado.

-te lo advierto no podrás lastimarlo- esas fueron las palabras de Acertijo al inclinarse hacia Ed mirándolo con furia grabada en sus ojos antes de desaparecer nuevamente en el preciso instante en el que el auto se detuvo para que su conductor saliera adentrándose en la obscuridad de un pequeño sendero que daba a una puerta oculta a los pies de un viejo roble.

Pero para cuando logro ingresar sus largas piernas comenzaron a moverse a la velocidad máxima que tenían, tan solo tres minutos y medio después Ed se encontraba observando los alrededores del jardín de aquella mansión, algo que poseía en común con el Acertijo era decir la verdad, cuando se le menciono que para estas situaciones un atajo era lo ideal pero no diría eso en voz alta menos estando furioso con él, aun así gracias a esa precaución del pasado ahora podía encontrarse dentro de la propiedad lo que le permitió ver el auto ingresando en tan solo diez minutos después de que el mismo llegara presenciando asi como el sicario lejos de lastimar a Cobblepot le ayudaba y procurara como en la época previa a Sofia Falcone incluso sospechaba que más.

Desde su posición apenas podía verlos por lo que no tardo en moverse hacia una de las ventanas laterales cuando el rey de Gotham y su escolta ingresaron a la residencia llegando a extrañarse al entender que Oswald habia sufrido un percance y que pronto tendría visitas algo que le haría correr con la mayor precaución insonora que sus pies le podían otorgar moviéndose entre escales y pasillos hasta llegar sin proponérselo a la habitación del pingüino. Quizás habría huido inmediatamente pero al ver la cama donde el dueño de la misma dormía por un instante su imaginación lo traiciono.

Allí delante de él bajo esas sábanas blancas podía ver a Oswal Cobblepot con esas marcas de amor tan resientes en su cuello y clavícula durmiendo tan amenamente que sería cruel la idea de despertarle, está sola visión le petrifico por tan solo segundos, algo en su interior vibraba clamando por acercarse y sin poder negarse a ese impulso se encontró así mismo con sus palmas acariciando delicadamente las sabanas en el lugar donde veía las piernas del durmiente, si alguien pudiese explicar esa sensación la palabra seria hechizo.

Era como un hechizo que le incitaba a tocar esa piel y habría seguido deslizando sus manos en aquellas sabanas de no ser por el sonido de pasos fuera de la habitación, con una notable cara de espanto Nygma se dirigió al balcón abriéndolo en el preciso instante en que la puerta principal dio la entrada a Oswald por lo cual Ed tubo que semi esconderse en las cortinas que se balanceaban con el viento dejando visible a su sombra y calzado.

"estúpidas cortinas"

"estúpido viento"

Era ese su pensar al ver detenidamente a Cobblepot con una muda de ropa en mano hasta perderse en el interior de su baño, solo hasta ese momento pudo respirar con tranquilidad era momento de analizar sus opciones de fuga pero la realidad lo golpeo mientras salía de su precario escondite.

"¿porque huir?"

"esta es la oportunidad para acabar a Oswald, su vida irrumpida en la intimidad de su alcoba como él lo hizo con la mía en el Icberg Launge y no faltaba a su deseo de no volver al muelle completamente practico"

Pero más tardo en decidir lo que haría y como lo realizaría que la duración del pingüino en la ducha, lo que le obligo a volver con gran torpeza a su escondite, ni siquiera estaba del todo oculto su cabeza se asomaba de entre las cortinas su

propia sombra se filtraba con mayor notoriedad más le hubiese prestado atención a este hecho si tan solo no se mantuviera admirando al cuerpo ya desnudo del pingüino quien a poco de salir de la ducha había dejado su bata de baño olvidada en el suelo para apurarse en vestirse .

Edward Nygma grabaría una nueva imagen del rey de Gotham en su mente ahora podía ver solo fantasmas de las marcas en el cuello, clavícula y muñecas frustrándose y enojándose ante esas ultimas marcas que fueron visibles hasta que la ropa las cubrió, una cosa era dejar chupetones famosas por ser dejadas como muestra de pasión y amor otra muy diferente dejar ese tipo de huella en las muñecas tan fuertes que parecieran haber cortado piel aun cuando ya debían verse mejor que hacía dos semanas

"¿Qué hice?"

"¿Qué te hice Oswald?"

Cierto era que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la idea de Cobblepot respondiendo a su toque más se negaba a la idea de torturar a su pareja a ese grado Edward Nygma era dulce al amar no un torturador, incluso si estaba inundado por el deseo se prometió dar amor sincero cuando toda muestra de afecto le fue negado desde pequeño eso implicaba proteger, pero ver aquellas muñecas le golpeo duro, su otro yo accedido en sus afectos, quizás había matado a Kristen Kringle con sus propias manos en un momento de miedo al rechazo a la traición misma de la cual seria presa, pero en la cama nunca le lastimo, ahora la duda de una violación se asomaba a gritos en su mente.

O esto fue hasta que el dueño de sus pensamientos salio de la alcoba mientras Ed solo le observaba fijamente con una mezcla de emociones y dudas entrelazadas, si bien esta era su oportunidad para irse y después interrogar al Acertijo, no pudo evitar caminar detrás del pingüino manteniéndose oculto de cualquier mirada a una considerable distancia, era una suerte que Zsasz ya no estuviera presente o que Olga se quedara en la cocina organizando los detalles para una pronta cena.

Desde su posición al pie de las escaleras podía moverse para no ser visto y aun así obtener buen sonido mientras no se hablara en susurros pero cuando el reloj toco las 12:00 am y la visita toco la puerta todo se tornó ira, allí pudo ver a Jim Gordon sonriente abrazando a Oswald Cobblepot con quien terminaría cenando, presenció una conversación amena algo que no imagino ver no de esa manera, era cierto que Oswald tenía cierto apego emocional al oficial pero este no era bien recibido o cercano a reciproco. Nuevas dudas le surgían en especial al prestar atención a lo que charlaban y ese sentimiento instalado en su pecho solo iba en aumento orillándole a sacar su arma y apuntar a Gordon si es que volvía a estar tan cerca de ese cuello ajeno marcado por el propio Acertijo.

Si era honesto la ira que le inundaba podía ser tanto de su otra versión como propia o quizás era el mismo sentir de ambos tan solo se encontraba mezclado y era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara algo que termino ocurriendo cuando el rey

de Gotham despidió al fin a Gordon obteniendo de este un beso en la frente, eso no era correcto los reyes de la mafia otorgaban el beso como una aceptación o un perdón incluso como un premio ante una tarea bien realizada más nunca recibían uno de alguien inferior y para Edward Nygma eso era inconcebible como alguien del nivel de Cobblepot se rebajaría a esa muestra de afecto de alguien tan indigno como el inspector.

Sus pies se movieron al recibidor para terminar por recargarse en la pared aguardando a que la puerta fuese cerrada para aplaudir al conectar la mirada fija en la espalda del pingüino quien al girarse en su deseo de ir por una copa de wisky abrió los ojos asombrado de verle, esperaba ver a Olga cuando el ruido llego a sus oídos pero nunca a él.

-eso fue tan encantador...sabes hace dos semanas este de aquí no dejaba de alardear lo mucho que disfruto tenerte- Nygma señalaba su propia cabeza mientras se acercaba al rey de Gotham hasta quedar frente a frente con tan solo pocos pasos de distancia- no sabes la dicha que es tenerlo gritando por permitirle estrangularte, que estudupido creyó que le serias devoto y hoy lo único que lo hace mejor es negarle esa solicitud cuando puedo hacerlo yo mismo

Oswald Cobblepot se mantuvo cercano a la puerta sin poder moverse al ver a Nygma allí frente a el justo en su propia casa pero tanto sus ojos como boca se habían abierto por el asombro al escuchar al de traje verde hablar y por segunda vez esa noche su cuello fue presa de unas manos que con su fuerza comenzaban a cortarle la respiración

-E-Ed!!!

Continuara.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí de este capítulo, perdón la tardanza realmente no esperaba que en plena serenidad al escribir me tocase estar en interrupciones constantes por lo cual esto será un mini maratón de 4 capitulos , alguien acertó al decir que el titulo esta en húngaro y es algo que permanecerá durante todo el fic pero a término de cada capitulo lo pondré en español, espero leerles pronto ya saben acepto criticas tomatazos leo y respondo todo cuídense y hasta el próximo cap 
> 
> esto fue "en las sombras te cuido"


	6. furcsa barátság

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Gordon decide ser un buen amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor, en este caso son de la adaptación para la serie Gotham yo tan solo los he tomado prestados para la realización de esta historia (la cual es completamente mía)  
> Aclaraciones  
> -dialogo
> 
> "pensamiento"
> 
> *recuerdo*

*Dos semanas antes*

Era entrada ya la noche cuando James Gordon se encontraba en la oficina dentro del GCPD revisando el expediente de un nuevo caso cuando una conocida voz a sus espaldas se hizo presente haciéndole girar para encontrarse con su poseedor.

-Hola viejo amigo

-Oswald- el ex alcalde mostró una suave sonrisa levantado ambas manos en señal de paz ante la mirada acusatoria del inspector quien en segundos cerro la carpeta para colocarla dentro de un cajón.

-he venido a solucionar estas rencillas del pasado...después de todo fui yo quien dijo que es mejor caminar acompañado en la obscuridad que solo hacia la luz y como muestra de mi buena voluntad tu cupido reconciliador

Gordon pese a cualquier negativa que pudo salir de su boca y el desconcierto de tal propuesta la sola mención de su ex le orillo a extender una mano señalando la oficina del actual jefe del GCPD en donde ambos caminaron hasta adentrarse para cerrar con llave permitiendo que la conversación quedara solo entre ellos aun cuando uno que otro oficial se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones y la presencia del rey de Gotham no pasaba desapercibida a sus curiosas miradas.

-Oswald si esto es una broma te juro- mas no pudo evitar guardar silencio cuando Cobblepot llevo uno de sus dedos al aire negando a la par que un peculiar sonido salía de sus labios

-Jim aunque mis intenciones son buenas no estás en posición para amenazarme, volví a pisar Arkham, padecí el tratamiento de Jerome Valeska, perdí mi bar, Gotham entero trago la mentira de Sofia y mi gente me dio la espalda todo por tu culpa al no saber lidiar con la forma con la que manejaba esta ciudad déjame preguntarte ¿Cuántos alcaldes han logrado ese nivel de seguridad en esta ciudad?, deberías estar agradecido que al salir y librarnos de esa niña mimada no fuiste mi objetivo al contrario estoy aquí tratando de salvar una vieja amistad brindando mi ayuda en algo tan personal...pero no estoy aquí para recriminar el pasado más bien para forjar un buen futuro para ambos

James Gordon se encontraba suspirando pesadamente mientras se sentaba en la silla tras el escritorio bajando la cabeza aceptaba silenciosamente la culpa sobre la hija de Falconi por ello su mano hizo un movimiento invitando a Cobblepot a tomar asiento y conversar sin apelar a sus palabras

-lamento lo que Sofia desencadeno nunca fue mi intención que sus caprichos nos llevaran tan lejos, pero debes admitir que lo de las licencias fue algo presuntuoso pudo desencadenar olas de muertes era mi trabajo impedir eso además no entiendo cómo ayudarme a recuperar a Lee te beneficia- Oswald habia mostrado una sonrisa forzada incomodo por el recuerdo de esa mujer descendiente de Falconi pero aún más al posar su mirada en la silla, ese día había tenido un par de intentos fallidos al querer sentarse obteniendo solo dolor, cierto era que la causa no era algo que cambiaría pero anhelaba saber cuándo volvería a reposar en alguna silla o sofá sin sentir dolor.

-Es cierto las licencias fueron un movimiento osado pero aunque no lo creas ayudo, esta ciudad necesita mano dura Jim y con ellas di un mensaje de respeto no soy mi antecesor... pero no dejare que mi voz sea ignorada

El pingüino rodeo el asiento sentándose lentamente y una vez más ese dolor punzante que no le permitía olvidar las caricias o las envestidas que obtuvo durante la noche anterior que de no ser por su autocontrol habría vuelto a ponerse de pie pero soportaría eso y más con tal de cumplir su promesa al Acertijo, aun cuando el dolor le habia echo inhalar profundo con una micro reacción de dolor a su paso que no se mostró inadvertida para el inspector-te encuentras bien??

-Si no es nada- Cobblepot adolorido y sonrojado sacudió su cabeza despejando sus recuerdos mientras escuchaba la voz de Gordon

-te conozco bien Oswald...no puedo creer que este accediendo a esto...asi que dime tu que obtienes a cambio

Un muy sonriente pingüino se inclinó sobre el escritorio con los ojos fijos en Jim quien le sostenía la mirada manteniendo los brazos cruzados-simple justicia, quiero tu ayuda para recuperar mi reputación y mis bienes, ahora sabes que yo no mate a

Martin haz publica la verdad y que legalmente lo que me fue arrebatado me sea devuelto hazlo y seré tu cupido conciliador

Esas habían sido las palabras con las que el rey de Gotham obtuvo total atención por parte del oficial, quien también se mostraba herido al comprender las razones de la doctora para apartarse o entender su intención al quedarse en los Narrows, sin contar lo asombrado que estuvo al escuchar el plan del pingüino como en pocos días Lee obtendría los cambios para la gente más afectada cuando el virus de Alice Tech fue soltado

*cuatro días antes*

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan del Pingüino por lo cual durante la semana anterior Gordon cumplió con la mitad del acuerdo entregándole en persona cada uno de los documentos que liberaba a Cobblepot de cualquier sospecha sobre el falso cargo de infanticidio declarándolo inocente con una disculpa firmada por el propio inspector y una disculpa de Arkham al mantenerlo cautivo cuando mostró estar en perfectas condiciones esto previo a la rueda de prensa donde todo Gotham vería al pingüino siendo reivindicado.

Jim presenciaría como Oswald cumplía con su parte al facilitarle a Lee los medios para ayudar a los Narrows incluso estuvo presente en el momento en que suministros y medicamentos de primera calidad llegaban al consultorio de la doc no con su nombre pero si con la tarjeta misteriosa firmada por "un amigo" un momento perfectamente planeado sin ser mencionado al inspector para cuando el fuese a visitar a Thomkins ella recién terminara de leer esa particular tarjeta.

Desde ese instante todo fue mejor para Gordon quien estaría en medio de momentos importantes pero por consejo del pingüino se mantendría sin alguna insistencia romántica no hasta que la ocasión perfecta se presente, Lee era inteligente demasiadas apariciones en momentos conmovedores o conversaciones sobre una reconciliación harían que ella se mostrara agresiva o dudosa era motivo de posibles peleas o desconfianzas.

No era una mujer que necesitara un héroe intercediendo por ella pero si del tipo que pasaría a ser reconocida por sus propios logros el hombre a su lado debe ser un igual alguien capaz de estar para ayudarle en sus mejores como peores días, por ello Oswald aconsejaba no actuar dado que Jim debía reconocer que tenía tendencia a querer salvar a todos corriendo hacia el peligro pero sin permitir a otros ayudarle.

Y hubiese seguido de esa forma prudente de no ser por un problema de pandillas que tubo lugar en los Narrows mientras Lee conversaba con Jim donde el oficial volvería a caer bajo el encanto de Thomkins al verla manejar la situación, su ayuda como representante de la ley fue mas un apoyo a como pudo ser en otra circunstancia aunque el final era menos heroico cuando el arma del policía novato

primero en responder a su llamado por refuerzos se había disparado por accidente hiriéndole en el brazo.

Si era el destino o un plan de Oswald él no lo sabía pero sin importar el motivo lo agradecía ya que era la razón de su actual alegría pues desde esa noche Lee era quien le visitaba o llamaba, su reconciliación era un hecho para el DGPC incluso hacían apuestas cuando Gordon no estaba presente iniciadas por el propio Harvey.

Así era su día mientras al ir a comer en la hora de descanso su celular vibró en pleno restaurante donde se encontraría con Lee sorprendiéndose al leer el nombre del contacto

*cena en mi casa celebraremos tu relación*

Palabras que le harían voltear hacia los lados notando la presencia de Lee quien se dirigía a su encuentro con una radiante sonrisa entre tanto su mano guardaba aquel móvil al que le llegaría un último mensaje por parte del mismo contacto uno que no vería hasta después de que su almuerzo con Thomkins terminara.

*no estoy cerca asi que deja de buscarme...la fecha y hora confírmala después pero no lo olvides aun me debes un favor*

Con ese último mensaje al cual respondió esa misma noche acordó encontrarse con el pingüino dejando todo a las 12:00 am en punto del lunes una cena realmente tardía pero Oswald lo acepto.

Así es como Gordon llego puntual a la mansión Van Dahl, donde una vez que la puerta se abrió por mano propia del anfitrión Jim no pudo evitar abrazarle eufórico por varios segundos tomando por sorpresa a Cobblepot.

-Lee acepto volver a vivir conmigo- el plan cupido resulto mejor de lo que se esperaba incluso Oswald quien ya se encontraba incomodo por un abrazo tan largo por parte del inspector se mostró sorprendido por esa declaración

-me alegro por ti viejo amigo pero creo que es mejor pasar a la mesa a seguir aquí en la puerta- el pingüino se colocó a un lado de la puerta permitiéndole la entrada a Gordon quien con nerviosa sonrisa se disculparía por el impulso de su alegría, en esos días con Oswald libre e intentando que su amistad sea distinta al pasado habían hecho pensar al inspector, por instantes las dudas lo asaltaban.

Acciones como esas no solían llegar sin un verdadero beneficio para Cobblepeot, aun cuando esas semanas estuvieron presentando resultados para ambos no entendía como ayudar a su relación con Lee era de importancia para Oswald la gran duda que le asaltaba era "que gana el para ayudarla constantemente". Pero Jim es humano uno que al fin encontraba equilibrio entre la adrenalina y adicción por su trabajo como un amor correspondido sanando las viejas heridas.

Por ello a pesar de todo el pingüino le ayudo y brindo motivos de dicha verdadera a la mujer que amaba cada sonrisa de ella al ver a sus pacientes obtener un tratamiento de calidad o la estabilidad en los Narrows, algo que Oswald no le contaría pero deducirlo resulto ser notablemente obvio.

En base a los últimos dias Gordon decidió enterrar las dudas quizás esa amistad con el pingüino nació en malas circunstancias pero por respeto a la alegría de Lee a la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba y porque en esas dos semanas Oswald no demostró más que cambios reales en su actitud quisas solo quisas ser amigos era algo que tenía que valorar si era así entonces se daría esa oportunidad de la forma correcta... correspondiendo amistad con amistad.

Por sorprendente que pareciera la conversación a lo largo de la cena no giro en Jim y Lee, todo era como ver a dos amigos de toda la vida contándose mutuas anécdotas en las cuales ambos habían coincidido en decir

*bajo otras circunstancias la amistad se habría dado al instante*

*protegerte habría sido siempre una prioridad en mi vida*

*los cambios son buenos...aún estamos a tiempo para uno*

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos y la botella de vino se vio a la mitad Gordon decidió irse la noche no es larga manejar con alcohol en el sistema no era buena idea por ello se mantuvo con la menor cantidad de licor encima, Oswald lo entendía sin contar que para el fue un día cargado de trabajo y un intento de homicidio al ser víctima de un capo pero eso prefería no contárselo a Jim.

La verdadera sorpresa para el pingüino llego al despedirse del inspector quien por segunda vez en una misma noche mostró cariño al besarle la frente, un acto que de haber sido realizado por un desconocido seria causa de muerte pero al tratarse de Jim prefirió dejarlo pasar como lo que era una muestra de cariño quizás en otra vida fuesen como hermanos si tan solo sus intereses y bandos no fuesen contrarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capi.....
> 
> Perdón si en este capitulo vemos a un Jim más calladito la verdad no es mi personaje favorito y trato de no odiarlo XD creo que una forma para no hacerlo es escribir sobre esta peculiar interacción que tiene con Ossybb pero llevándolo a un 'punto donde no sea tan desgraciado con Oswald y también que Ossy mantenga cierto control entre lo que quiere tener y el poder que posee, cuídense ya saben acepto criticas y tomatazos los leo y respondo todo hasta el próximo cap 
> 
> esto fue "una extraña amistad"


	7. fogoly szíve ... viszlát ezzel a szeretettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Nygma enfrenta a Oswald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor, en este caso son de la adaptación para la serie Gotham yo tan solo los he tomado prestados para la realización de esta historia (la cual es completamente mía)  
> Aclaraciones  
> -dialogo
> 
> "pensamiento"
> 
> *recuerdo*

El sonido de un auto alejándose y la lucha por obtener aire era lo unico que Oswald escuchaba mientras su mirada conectaba con la de Edward Nygma quien por un par de segundos sus facciones mostraron dolor uno que vino al recordar a Cobblepot desnudo en su habitación quisas las marcas de hace semanas no eran más que fantasmas pero para el aún estaban frescas aunque el verdadero golpe era saber que existían otras marcas en el ex-alcalde ubicadas en las muñecas que aun parecían estar frescas.

Eran estos recuerdos los que orillarían a Nygma a Liberar de su fiero agarre a un tembloroso Cobblepot que tosía buscando aire, pero fueron breves los instantes de libertad, Ed le sujetaría de la camisa estampándolo de frente a la puerta manteniéndolo preso entre esa entrada y su cuerpo mientras con una mano le encañonaba.

-me pregunto qué diría tu preciado Jim al ver que moriste en cuanto se fue-Nygma casi había susurrado esas palabras en su oído aprovechando la oportunidad para inhalar el aroma de Oswald

"misma colonia distinto shampoo...como siempre buen vino"

-Ed... hablemos de esto sé que estas enfadado pero- cualquier palabra después de eso fue silenciada el arma a un costado de su cabeza se presionó con más fuerza provocando dolor pero sentir el aliento cálido golpeando suavemente en su oído no ayudaba en nada

Edward por su parte respiraba con más fuerza tener tan cerca al pingüino después de lo ocurrido en el Iberg Lauge sin poder recordar nada, de dias viéndolo de lejos atreves de una ventana, presenciar una cena entre Cobblepot y Gordon para terminar teniéndolo tan cerca causaba reacciones contradictorias era revivir la perdida de Isabella, la traición que eso implicaba, el saber que intimaron pero no tuvo voluntad sobre ello y el deseo que brotaba desde sus entrañas consumiéndolo por tocar a Oswald

-furioso es la palabra... cómo pudiste ceder a tus impulsos cuando era él y no yo quien que te hablaba, ¿tienes idea de lo que es despertar y no recordar nada, saber que hicieron con tu cuerpo lo que desearon sin darte la oportunidad a negarte?

El pingüino hacia días con exactitud dos semanas que se planteó esas dudas, toda su vida padeció de los malos tratos algo que lo impulsaría a ser quien era pero solo una persona le había hecho temblar de terror con su cercanía, voz y toques ocasionales. Jerome Valeska era esa persona con quien tuvo esa impotencia en Arkham todo era a su voluntad.

Algunos días aún puede sentir a Valeska a sus espaldas sujetándole de los hombros diciéndole que pronto le sanara y cuanto se divertirán, por ello Oswald podia darse una idea de lo que Edward sentía, la realidad le golpeo la mañana que se encontró solo a medio vestir al leer por sexta vez aquella nota del Acertijo, había disfrutado estar en sus brazos cediendo al placer a la mirada fría pero extasiada de aquel que se decía ser la mejor versión de Ed pero aun cuando el rostro, cuerpo y ADN eran en realidad del mismo hombre Cobblepot sabía que era solo tenerlo a la mitad.

Puesto que la versión tierna, amable y sensible aunque presente se encontraba inconsciente sin dar permiso a que los acontecimientos de esa noche que jamas olvidaría en su vida, en el pasado cuando su hermanastra le acuso con su padre de lo que pudo ser al tener a un maleante en la casa su argumento defensor era que jamas violo a nadie... ahora esa noche en su bar puede contar como una violación aun cuando el propio Oswald fue quien se llevó por dias el dolor físico, era eso lo que el pingüino temía, ya una vez fue egoísta con Ed ganándose su furia y casi murió por ello, ahora que volvió a ceder a sus impulsos perder a Edward le era un hecho innegable.

-No... pero se lo que es lastimarte con mi egoísmo y duele

El exalcalde podia sentir a sus ojos nublarse la culpa era demasiada taladraba su pecho recordar esa noche le hacía feliz su cuerpo vibraba por el recuerdo pero su corazón lloraba al oir la voz lastimada y furiosa de Edward quien casi dejo de respirar al escuchar las palabras del pingüino.

Nygma habia tragado saliva al comprender lo que a sus oídos llegaba sin darse cuenta que su mano intensificaba la presión de la pistola en la cabeza de Oswald, estuvo por liberarlo de su agarre cuando un dolor en su propia cabeza se hizo presente y todo se volvió oscuridad. No sería testigo de Oswald escuchando el ruido de vidrio impactando en el sueño ni el esfuerzo de este para evitar inútilmente que su largo cuerpo se estrellara de lleno en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara restregándolas en sus mejillas pronto sus ojos encontrarían la pistola cerca de Nygma la cual escondería entre su propia ropa para volver a mirar al hombre en el suelo arrodillándose a su lado

-Ed!!! Ed despierta - Cobblepot miraba de su empleada al inconsciente Nygma observando los restos de un recipiente y agua esparcidos por el recibidor incluso algunos de estos sobre el propio Edward- que diablos Olga!!

-El hombre alto tuvo la culpa-la rubia miro con desinterés a Edward sin siquiera sentir culpa mirándolo como si no fuese más que la basura que ahora debía recoger y a la cual no tardo en juntar- acusar y amenazar en su propia casa no es algo que alguien digno haría no entiendo que le ve si no es capaz de apreciarlo por todo lo que es

Cobblepot levanto las cejas, abierto ojos y boca por la sorpresa de oir a su empleada hablarle de esa forma aun cuando ese acento era marcado era notorio su avance en el idioma, tras tomarse la libertad de defenderle tan audaz mente en completo silencio nisiquiera le escucho caminar tan solo el ruido del vidrio contra la cabeza de Nygma basto para hacerlo reaccionar, mas extrañado quedo al ver como Olga limpiaba alrededor de Edward sin intención de procurar la vida del sujeto ahora inconsciente a causa suya.

Con gran dificultad el rey de Gotham le tomó de las manos arrastrándolo por el suelo lastimando su pierna en el proceso entre tanto la extranjera barría los trozos de vidrio-deja eso y ayúdame!!

El como Nygma reposo en un sofá junto a la chimenea era algo que la columna de Olga y Oswald no olvidarían en especial al momento de balancearlo para poder recostarlo, que Edward fuera alto y delgado eso no lo hacía menos pesado para ellos, el cuerpo inconsciente quedo de lado mientras las dos personas de pie se estiraban, la rubia se habia retirado a dormir maldiciendo en su idioma natal tras comprobarle el pulso.

Por su parte Cobblepot camino a un lado de Edward para sentarse en un extremo del sofá su pierna le dolía demaciado cargar a Ed solo tajo mas dolor, lo cual le hacía caminar con marcada torpeza pero lograría su cometido sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de aquel de traje verde por temor a encontrar furia en sus ojos cuando estos se abrieran.

La noción del tiempo fue ignorada al sostener el arma contemplándola, la sensación fantasma de esa arma contra su cabeza se instaló provocando que sus manos se tomaran el atrevimiento de retirar las balas y colocarlas en el bolsillo del propio Edward conteniendo asi a sus inoportunos deseos por recostarse con él, extraño era estar nuevamente ambos en un sofá pero bajo diferentes circunstancias, mas dio un pequeño brinco cuando estuvo por dejar aquel arma de fuego en la mesa frente al sofá dado que la mano del hasta entonces inconsciente Nygma se colocó sobre las propias evitando cualquier movimiento.

Ed por su parte lentamente fue tomando asiento sin retirar el toque de su mano con las de Oswald al masajear suave a su cabeza con la mano que se mantuvo libre, realmente no sufrió un desmayo total podía escuchar todo pero sus ojos y cuerpo entero se negaban a reaccionar, enojándose al descubrir que Olga le había golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo...esa mujer nunca le termino de agradar ahora era un hecho el sentimiento del desagrado era mutuo.

-matarte no cambiaría nada Oswald tu solo destruyes todo lo que amo lo hiciste con Isabella, con mi oportunidad con Lee con mi derecho a elegir... si te mato el estaría taladrando con sus alardeos y no borraría lo que hiciste- Una vez que Nygma estuvo sentado aquella mano se movió hacia la barbilla de Cobblepot obligándole a verle.

-lo siento Ed- a pesar de la cercanía de sus labios ninguno era capaz de ver hacia otro lado que no fuese los ojos del contrario, ambos lastimados uno por lo que había provocado el otro por un tumulto de emociones gritándole al mismo tiempo

-vive sabiendo que nunca tendrás mi perdón solo mi odio...si vuelves a acercarte a mi no dudare en matarte- Edward Nygma sin más palabras que decir salio casi corriendo de aquella mansión sin importar el dolor en su cabeza o el mareo que sintió al levantarse tan rápido, solo le habia importado huir, su boca decía una cosa pero sus deseos otra, tan pronto como su mano toco en el rostro de Oswald sintió la ira desvanecerse con la desesperada necesidad de besarle.

Por su parte el famoso pingüino escuchaba sus palabras cual eco resonando una y otra y otra vez, incluso en su habitación hasta poder recostarse en su suave cama sacando de un cajón en la cómoda una corbata sus dedos apresarían a la prenda frotándose suave contra ella, sus ojos picaban por llorar pero las lágrimas se resistían a salir, esa noche Oswald Cobblepot rey de Gotham también llamado el Pingüino pasaría una noche entera asumiendo el desamor no pudiendo conciliar el sueño presa del dolor que embargaba a su sensible corazón no hasta después de mandarle un mensaje al único amigo cercano que conocía no siendo Butch el primero en la lista con lo de Tabitha...

No Butch no sería su primera opción, con las pocas fuerzas que esa noche le dejo tecleo un mensaje de texto al inspector Jim Gordon tan solo para abrazarse a si mismo y a la corbata en sus manos- adios Ed

Para: Jim

ven al Iceberg Launge mañana por la noche... quiero tomar con un amigo

de: Oswald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí de este capitulo
> 
> Gente hermosa si alguien lee esto no se si ya inició el drama o son solo las pendejadas de Ed? ustedes que opinan?? Va por el buen camino del drama?? Neta que si estará todo lo de los gifs con los que empezó este fic solo denme tiempo ya lo estoy escribiendo solo falta acoplarlo ya saben acepto crítica tomatazo leo y respondo todo
> 
> Hasta el próximo cap
> 
> Esto fue "preso corazón... adiós a este amor"


	8. te és én bolondok elpusztítottuk ... az utak nem olyan messze vannak egymástól

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed esta dice una cosa pero piensa otras, Oswald recuerda a Gertrude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor, en este caso son de la adaptación para la serie Gotham yo tan solo los he tomado prestados para la realización de esta historia (la cual es completamente mía)  
> Aclaraciones  
> -dialogo
> 
> "pensamiento"
> 
> *recuerdo*

La mañana del martes habia llegado cual filo contra la piel para Oswald Cobblepot cuando su empleada entro a la habitación con el desayuno, en un día usual solo habría entrado sin permiso como lo hacía siempre abriendo cortinas y avisando que los alimentos estaban servidos con un simple apresúrese que se enfría ella se marchaba mas no hoy ¿la razón? No pudo quedarse demasiado lejos la noche anterior solo avanzo hasta poder estar lejos de aquel par de hombres en la estancia para estirarse un poco, por lo cual sus oídos presenciaron las palabras de Nygma su retirada así como a su jefe marchándose con una mirada derrotada para ella el de traje verde no merecía el amor del heredero Van Dahl no era su asunto pero Cobblepot era su empleador y también lo más cercano a un hijo o un amigo en una ciudad extraña.

Una vez que la empleada se dirigió a las ventanas para Oswald la luz del sol le parecía tan destructora provocando que el hombre bajo las sabanas se revolviera hasta obligarse a sí mismo a sentarse, el dolor se manifestó en su pierna al parecer la noche anterior ya le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo.

-no tengo hambre-dijo el pingüino arrastrando las palabras mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y rascaba su cabeza podía escuchar los pasos de la mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro- que hora es??

-11:45 am- la respuesta llego de inmediato más aquella empleada colocaba sobre las piernas de Cobblepot la bandeja con el desayuno ya convertido en almuerzo de manera ruda para luego otorgarle un golpe en la cabeza al rey de Gotham siendo su peculiar acento el único sonido en la habitación- la primera comida del día es la más importante

Oswald frunció el entrecejo al masajear la zona afectada mirando con ira a la mujer que no parecía inmutarse ante aquellos ojos limitándose a destapar los alimentos y acomodando la servilleta sobre la pijama azul del enojado jefe, curioso como aquel hombre pasaría del enojo al desconcierto cuando Olga lo sujetaría de la cara mirándolo fijamente- Hoy vales más que ayer no olvide eso ahora coma o se enfriara

-¿Ahora que le sucede?- Olga abandono la habitación seguida por la mirada extrañada de Oswald quien pronto observo la bandeja en sus piernas con una comida simple tan solo un sándwich de pollo con ensalada a un lado, para tomar jugo de naranja y agua pero indiscutible mente se conmovió al ver el postre su madre solía hacerlo para el cuándo niño al borde de las lágrimas por un pésimo día llegaba a casa sin querer dirigir ni una palabra, algo que llevaría a Gertrude kapelput a realizar un postre y con el levantarle el ánimo a su amado hijo.

Al ver ese pequeño Somlói Galuska sin siquiera esforzarse podía escuchar a su madre entrando lentamente a su cuarto con esa ofrenda de paz ante cualquier berrinche provocado por su mal dia siendo la propia Gertrude quien le daría la primera cucharada recordándole que el mundo puede ser cruel y envidioso pero él debe mantenerse orgulloso de quien es, el rey de Gotham durmió con gran dolor hasta altas horas de la madrugada deseando en su despertar que nada tras la visita de Jim hubiese ocurrido pero la corbata a su lado le azotaba cruelmente con la realidad, aun así ese solo postre le trajo un momento de paz y nostalgia tan necesario en esa mañana. Incluso cuando la comida termino dentro de su estómago seguía admirando ese dulce manjar sonriendo sin darse cuenta así como llorando en silencio al probarlo, aun cuando el sabor fuese ligeramente diferente al de su difunta madre para Cobblepot fue como volverla a tener a su lado en esos momentos dolorosos abrazándolo cual angel de paz alejando sus penas cambiándolas por meras alegrías con sabor a chocolate y nuez.

*Mi pequeño y hermoso Cobblepot, este mundo está lleno de abusivos de ciegos e ignorantes que no merecen ni una de tus lagrimas son solo un par de crueles brutos hablando... demuéstrale al mundo que eres un grande con tu inteligencia un día triunfaras por encima de todos*

Por su parte Ed Nygma tampoco pudo dormir cómodamente, al salir de aquella casa huyendo por el mismo lugar por el cual habia llegado se detuvo en ese árbol golpeándose la cabeza contra el recriminándose su actuar, tuvo la oportunidad de probar los labios del pingüino de satisfacer ese deseo oculto que se negaba admitir, tan solo actuó cegado por la furia su primer instinto fue lastimarle tanto como él se sentía impulsado por aquella naciente emoción cuando vio a Oswald ser abrazado por Jim una que prefería no ponerle nombre.

Al ingresar a su nueva casa sus manos picaban por el recuerdo de la piel por aquel llamado pingüino suave cálido sin llegar a ser del todo caliente ni fría, era una temperatura excelente al alcance de sus manos, su mente siempre inquieta y juguetona ahora lo traicionaba puesto que al estar recostado a su lado una visión de Oswald desnudo bajo las sabanas pero con los ojos abiertos sonriéndole con marcada tristeza.

Edward se colocó de lado admirando al hombre a su lado, le admiraba su astucia, su capacidad para engañar a plena luz del día, lo imponente que podía ser a pesar de su estatura o la cojera demostraba ser lo que era...el rey de Gotham imponente fiero valiente era hermoso.

Fue una dicha que su otro yo hubiese hecho acto de presencia en ningún momento mientras charlaba con Oswald a quien le mintió al decirle sobre Acertijo y el alardeo que este presuntamente había realizado, una verdad modificada era una mentira bien dicha pero siempre una mentira, Nygma no supo cómo pudo mentirle de frente a su ex guía del crimen, mejor amigo en otros tiempos y actual dueño de sus deseos nacientes quizás porque era justo una manera descarada de mentirse asi mismo, por esa noche solo contemplo en silencio de momentos solo acariciándole mejilla o recargando su frente contra la ajena pidiendo una disculpa que el viento se llevaría para nunca llevarla a su destinatario.

La Noche le pareció eterna cuando esta vez no necesito de pastillas para ver a Cobblepot pero resulto ser una tortuosa presencia, sus manos podían tocarlo era el obsequio de su mente observarlo ser capaz de tocarlo sentir su respiración pero ni por un segundo recibir la maravilla de su voz, ni otra mirada que no fuese de sufrimiento era como tenerlo a la mitad, muy entrada la noche cuando al fin sus ojos se dignaron a cerrarse mientras abrazaba aquella recreación del pingüino pudo sentir un toque en su mejilla cuales labios ajenos que tanto estuvieron cerrados para el sumergiéndose lentamente en el mundo de los sueños no sin antes escuchar un susurro que resulto ser tan lastimero como el silencio mismo del cual fue preso esa noche.

*-Adios Ed*

Pero la mañana tan solitaria como la noche misma llego sin contemplaciones más su único anhelo se marcó desde que abrió los ojos y no vislumbrar al hombre que de no ser por su perfecta recreación mental juraría abrazo durante horas, suspirar ante su obvia soledad era lo que hacía al acercarse nuevamente a esa ventana permaneciendo allí por horas recostado.

El hueco en su pecho era lo que sus ojos expresaban, un absoluto vacío que fue erradicado en su totalidad cuando alrededor de las 5:30 pm el automóvil que persiguió pasaba nuevamente con Cobblepot dentro en su ya habitual asiento trasero, segundos solo segundos bastaron para tomar una decisión ir a verle disculparse si podía callar y ceder a ese anhelo con tal de quitarse aquel opresor sentimiento con el que había dormido y despertado.

Casi de un salto se alejo de la ventana para apresurarse a correr hacia la salida pero detenerse de inmediato al notar que tenía desde la tarde anterior sin bañarse por lo que levanto un brazo para asi olerse asi mismo algo que sin dudar lo obligaría a posponer su marcha y cambiarla en dirección al baño. Ver a Oswald en persona implicaba buena presencia.

Nygma tardaría en ducharse y arreglarse preparando un mini discurso en la regadera y continuaría al ver su imagen en el espejo esperando que así almenos pudiera decir algo antes de tomar a Cobblepot por sorpresa, pero el destino es curioso esa tarde mientras Edward se arreglaba el rey de Gotham se encaminaba al Iceberg Launge a una hora antes de abrir puertas donde seria recibido por el inspector Jim Gordon

El era conocido por ser correcto con un sentido de justicia elevado sin embargo ahora esperaba intranquilo la llegada del famoso pingüino, leer ese mensaje al despertarse no le trajo un buen presentimiento no después de tener una buena cena juntos, mensajes asi solo implicaban malas noticias y justo eso eran puesto que la espera duro menos de lo que imagino en algún momento de las seis de la tarde el rey de Gotham se hizo presente haciéndole compañía en la barra pero este no le diría nada a la vista de sus trabajadores tampoco a solo minutos de que el lugar abriera sus puertas. Prefirió hacerlo en el lugar donde inicio esta nueva pena en su oficina, nada preparo a Jim para una peculiar serie de confesiones por boca del propio rey del crimen claro que omitió la razón de Acertijo para estar allí.

Y claramente Gordon se levantó a gran velocidad del sofá al saber que estuvo sentado donde Oswald y Ed habían intimado, en su cara podía verse la sorpresa y un par de emociones juntas las cuales trato de dominar estando de pie mientras el rey de Gotham continuaba su relato donde pronto se enojaría con Nygma.

A como el inspector lo veía Edward tomo a Cobblepot lo ignoro por dos semanas enteras solo para intentar asesinarlo escudándose en su otra identidad, no era psicólogo pero entendía que aun en su rareza Nygma no haría algo si no lo deseara totalmente por lo cual o era un enfermo real que debía volver a Arkham o solo gozaba haciendo sufrir a su amigo por ello no le perdonaría tales acciones.

En especial tras ver al actual rey tan deprimido con el único deseo de beber lo curioso era como este aun sin apetito solo tenía sed ese dia en especial el mismo Oswald sentía que requirio de un uso excesivo del escusado ya comenzaba a fastidiarle parecer reloj sonando cada cinco minutos, justo eso es lo que ocurrio cuando por accidente derramo un poco de su Wisky en su saco al que dejaría olvidado en el sofá, tuvo que interrumpir su conversación al necesitar ir por vigésima vez al baño llegando casi corriendo sintiendo desesperación al pelearse con el cinturón y la bragueta que se atacó en el peor momento orillándole a dar brinquitos en su sitio pero una vez que pudo liberar su miembro sintió ese placer liberador al mear el cual le hizo gemir de alivio.

Por su parte Jim trataba de limpiar un poco aquel saco viendo el lado positivo no era vino tinto por lo cual la mancha se iría pronto, esos eran sus pensamientos al ver entrar a Cobblepot con la corbata floja las mangas de la camisa enroscadas hacia arriba y sus manos mojadas

-si te lavaste o debo abstenerme al despedirme de mano- si esto hubiese sido escuchado por alguien más quizás la posibilidad de que le respondieran quien eres y que le has hecho a James Gordon era sumamente elevada pero fue la única cosa que pudo pensar para retirar un poco la tensión con la que se había teñido el ambiente al recibir la confesión del pingüino obteniendo de este un gesto de asco por sus palabras

-soy humano Jim orino igual que tu y cualquiera pero no soy un cerdo

El mencionado reprimió una risa al bajar la cabeza mientras el pingüino se acercaba a él dejando la puerta abierta, peculiar como a pasos de distancia ya se le distinguía el aliento alcohólico, una razón por la cual el inspector pronto envolvería a Cobblepot en un abrazo, le resultó extraño estar en una situación tan cercana al rey de Gotham si era su voto de confianza, empatía hacia una situación o simplemente su amistad haciéndose valer él no lo sabía pero allí estaba mostrando apoyo.

Sin saber ninguno que eran observados por un par de ojos oscuros tan celosos como necios cuyo poseedor no se quedaría a ver como el pingüino se apartaba con cierto fastidio de aquel abrazo pidiendo que no se le tratara con pena o lastima solo tenía un corazón roto no falla cardíaca ni era el fin del mundo pero si le solicito a Gordon beber un rato más con él.

Lo cual si ocurriría durante un par de horas siendo el inspector quien cuidaría a Oswald durante el tiempo que se mantuvo en el Iceberg Lauge si bien el rey de Gotham no le necesitaba de guardaespaldas su instinto le exigía cuidarlo aunque una parte de si mismo no lo sentía así al descubrir que en todo momento mantuvieron una charla agradable tanto que en algún punto bailaron juntos entre música y desconocidos, la culpa de esto se la llevo el licor en sus cuerpos Jim bromeaba por momentos pero era un hecho Cobblepot pese a negarse poniendo como escusa a su pierna termino cediendo a la insistencia de Gordon.

Curioso era como Gordon y Pinguino bailaban con notoria torpeza hasta que una melodía lenta sonó, ambos hombres habían compartido una mirada y pudo ser el final de su danza de no ser por el inspector que tomo el control al sujetar al rey de Gotham de la cintura seguido de su mano acercándolo a sí mismo, a los ojos de cualquiera se verían como una pareja mirándose con amor pero para ellos estaba lejos de ser verdad, solo eran un par de amigos con un mal pasado dejando todo atrás uno corrigiendo su ausencia mostrando que una orientación sexual no sería un motivo de discrepancias o cercanía, el otro aceptando la muestra silenciosa de apoyo así como también las buenas intenciones a su persona, la musica envolvía el ambiente tranquilizaba a los presentes sin embargo seguían siendo observados por un Ed Nygma oculto al final del área de baile desde su asiento con un desastre de ideas naciendo, prometiendo pronto acabar con el problema después de todo tal vez sea la forma de poner fin a una etapa con la vida de uno de los integrantes de ese par danzante.

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy con el cierro este mini maratón, una vez más pido disculpas por la demora, debo admitir que estos episodios me parecen sad yo misma me sentí sad al escribirlos trate de poner algo de comedia no sé si funciono TTmTT... creo que a partir de aquí ya puedo ir introduciendo más cosas sobre los gifs...alguien noto el primer síntoma???
> 
> Ya saben recibo críticas y tomatazos leo y respondo todo en fin hasta el próximo cap cuídense
> 
> Esto fue "tu y yo necios destrozados...caminos no tan separados"
> 
> Lo se mis títulos son un asco

**Author's Note:**

> Como algunos sabrán este fic nació por publicar gifs con una descripción nacidas de mis ocurrencias y obtuvo tan lindos comentarios que decidí hacerlo en fic a aquellos que comentaron este episodio es dedicado a ustedes, honestamente no sabía como iniciar el fic por lo que me puse a revisar una y otra y otra y otra vez las publicaciones y me di cuenta nunca dije nada de cómo es que Ed y Oswald habían tenido el sin respeto así que porque no iniciarlo justo allí y para los que siguieron esas publicaciones les aseguro todo estará incluido en el fic, por favor si tienen alguna critica o consejo adelante los leeré todos..por cierto el primero en publicar el significado del titulo el próximo episodio le sera dedicado.... ohh una cosita mas
> 
> ¿Listos para el drama?


End file.
